ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nexomnitrix
The Nexo Omnimatrix, better known as the Nexomnitrix is an Omnitrix in Razor: Omniverse that is used by Ryan to transform into many alien life forms. Appearance The first Nexomnitrix looks like the original series watch, only with the white plugs being green, and the gray being black. The Recalibrated Nexomnitrix looks just like the Alien Force Omnitrix, only with most of the green parts being black and the end parts being green. Ryan can change the color of the Nexomnitrix, a feature that can be turned off. Modes *Active Mode: The Nexomnitrix has enough energy to transform Ryan into an alien. In this state, the faceplate is green. *Recharge Mode: The Nexomnitrix is out of energy and needs to recharge before Ryan can transform again. However, this mode doesn't phase Ryan when he gets Master Control access. In this state, the faceplate is red. *Scan Mode: The Nexomnitrix has detected a new DNA signature. However, a major drawback of this feature is that Ryan cannot transform until the Nexomnitrix finishes scanning the species. In this state, the faceplate is yellow. *Recalibration Mode: The Nexomnitrix is rearranging its DNA and is giving the Nexomnitrix a new look. In this state, the faceplate is blue. *Controlled Mode: Someone is tampering with the Nexomnitrix electronically. This mode is useless, however, for the Nexomnitrix has its own closed system protected by a firewall. In this state, the faceplate is purple. *Self-Destruct Mode: Using a code, the Nexomnitrix is rigged to explode. If the countdown is 30 seconds, it will cause a small explosion. If the charge builds up for a couple of days, then the whole omniverse will be wiped out. In this state, the faceplate is orange. *Sleep Mode: The Nexomnitrix is temporally deactivated. However, Ryan can disable it using Master Control. In this state, the Nexomnitrix is gray. *Deactivated Mode: The Nexomnitrix is turned off, forever. In this state, the faceplate is black. *Spelled Mode: The Nexomnitrix is being controlled, mainly by a mana-induced spell. In this state, the faceplate is pink. *Map Display Mode: The Nexomnitrix is displaying a map of wherever Ryan is. (The area must be scanned first.) In this state, the faceplate is white. Features General *The Nexomnitrix mainly allows Ryan to transform into a surplus variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities and their weaknesses in a selection of alien DNA that are in groups of 10. *The Nexomnitrix has a quick change feature. *The Nexomnitrix can alter its size to fit the user's wrist. *When transformed, the Nexomnitrix protects the user from negative effects such as possession. *If someone tries to tamper with the Nexomnitrix against the user's will, the Nexomnitrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. *Once placed on the wearer, the Nexomnitrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. *The Nexomnitrix is able to repair genetic damage. *The Nexomnitrix can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). *The Nexomnitrix changes the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that can be turned off. *The Nexomnitrix has a Master Control. *The Nexomnitrix can add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/stable. *The Nexomnitrix is able to scan human-alien hybrids in order to unlock the alien's DNA. *When recalibrated, the Nexomnitrix does not mistransform. *The Nexomnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a isolated computerized form. Evolutionary Function *The Nexomnitrix has the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This is activated by pressing the Infinimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. *The evolution feature works by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. *The Nexomnitrix also has the ability to evolve aliens into their Omni-Enhanced forms. Extensions *The Nexomnitrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Nexomnitrix functions as a GPS. *The Infinimatrix has a 2-way communication system with Razortek Badges. *The Nexomnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Nexomnitrix can teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. *The Nexomnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. *The Nexomnitrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. **It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ryan. *The Nexomnitrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien to survive. Color Coding The Nexomnitrix can display ten colors, each meaning something different: *Green: Active Mode *Red: Recharge Mode *Yellow: Capture Mode *Blue: Recalibration Mode *Purple: Controlled *Orange: Self Destruct Mode *Grey: Deactivated *Black: Stop Mode *Pink: Under spell effect *White: Map Display Display Modes *The Nexomnitrix has many display modes, but its default is dark green holograms with a full color holographic wheel. Clothing *The Nexomnitrix can alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien forms and can even create different types of clothing and accessories, commonly colored green, white and black (or any combination of the three colors), to accommodate the alien form's anatomy. **Certain aliens such as Heatblast and Ghostfreak do not have clothes as they either do not need it or it would restrict their abilities. Allocation *When the user is transformed, a Nexomnitrix symbol appears on the chest. **The Nexomnitrix is in the center of the chest area on every alien for easy access. This does not apply to certain aliens, such as Eye Guy, as it would restrict their abilities or it would not be practical for it to be on the chest. *The Nexomnitrix could be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. **Access Master Control ***Unlocks the Master Control but only works with Azmuth's voice. **Nexomnitrix Reset Code 10 ***Activates Reset Mode. **Nexomnitrix Abort Reset Code 10 ***Deactivates Reset Mode. **Command Function Override Code 10 ***Overrides function. **Nexomnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Nexomnitrix recognize Ryan. **Command Code 1010 M Ryan Disengage Life-Form Lock ***Disengages Life-Form lock. Aliens Introduced in OS: Articguana - Blitzwolfer - Buzzshock - Cannonbolt - Diamondhead - Ditto - Eye Guy - Four Arms - Frankenstrike - Ghostfreak - Greymatter - Heatblast - Ripjaws - Snare-Oh - Spitter - Stinkfly - Perk Upchuck - Upgrade - Way Big - Wildmutt - Wildvine - XLR8 Introduced in AF: Alien X - Big Chill - Brainstorm - Chromastone - Echo Echo - Goop - Humungousaur - Jetray - Lodestar - Rath - Spidermonkey - Swampfire - Murk Upchuck Introduced in UA: AmpFibian - Armodrillo - ChamAlien - Clockwork - Eatle - Fasttrack - Jury Rigg - NRG - Ultimate Big Chill - Ultimate Cannonbolt - Ultimate Echo Echo - Ultimate Humungousaur - Ultimate Spidermonkey - Ultimate Swampfire - Ultimate Way Big - Ultimate Wildmutt - Water Hazard Introduced in OV: Astrodactyl - Atomix - Ball Weevil - Bloxx - Bullfrag - Crashhopper - Feedback - Gravattack - Gutrot - Kickin Hawk - Mole-Stache - Pesky Dust - The Worst - Toepick - Ultimate Articguana - Ultimate Gravattack - Ultimate Greymatter - Walkatrout - Whampire Introduced In BR: Gax - OE Cannonbolt - OE Diamondhead - OE Four Arms - OE Greymatter - OE Heatblast - OE Overflow - OE Stinkfly - OE Wildvine - OE XLR8 - Overflow - Shock Rock - Slapback - Stinkfly Introduced in RO: Militant Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Objects